I Bet You Didn't Know That!
by Cherrypie321
Summary: We get to see the main personality's and facts about our favourite charecters but what about the small fun an bad facts they have, You can find it all here...
1. Percy

**Percy Jackson:**

**He always cries at the end of sad films;**

He can't help it. He sits there, crying his eyes out, while Annabeth is falling off the bed in laughter. When he watched The Titanic with Nico and Thalia... oh gods, how embarrassing!

**He's always wanted ginger hair;**

His reason was a bit dumb but, well, he thought it would make him more of a trouble maker.

**He wants to be a P.E teacher;**

He has always been into keeping fit. If he was a P.E teacher he would make sure to mix the jocks and the nerds up.

**He always tidy's his room;**

He doesn't want his mum to do it because she already has enough to do. That and he was some of Annabeth's under wear things in his draws.

**He really likes to do YouTube challenges with Nico;**

He loves the filling of doing it. He can remember when he did the Cinnamon Challenge with Annabeth and she totally freaked when she tasted it.

**He didn't like Paul at first;**

He felt like Paul was trying to replace his real dad and he was taking his mom away. After he got to know him, he really liked him and thought of him like a real dad.

**He sucks at video games;**

He just can't remember all the controls so he is really bad at them, so Annabeth always wins when they play COD

**He got the talk off Mr. D;**

His dad was busy and his mum wasn't seeing Paul at the time so he had to go the the big house and sit for two hours while Mr. D talked about the birds and the bees'.

**He loves his little sister more than blue food;**

He adores blue food but loves Hope more. He knew he loved her when her first word was, 'Percy'

**He has already designed the wedding ring he would give to Annabeth;**

He was just doodling in class when he drew a ring. He then took the drawing home and drew it out properly. A silver ban with a sea green emerald in the middle and two gray pearls on both sides.


	2. Annabeth

**Annabeth Chase: **

**She had always loved her hair;**

Even though she has complained abut how she has to work harder to not be seen as a dumb blonde, she knows how lucky she is with her princess like hair and wouldn't swap it for any other hair.

**She asked Selina to give her a makeover a lot; **

When she started getting big feelings for Percy she would always go over the the Aphrodite cabin and Selina would give her a make over in hope Percy would notice Annabeth.

**She's always wanted a golden retriever;**

She had one at her dads for a it but got run over. When she was on the run run with Thalia and Luke they found a stray one but after a couple of weeks they returned it to the owner.

**She has kept all the texts Percy has ever sent her;**

She doesn't know why, she does it subconsciously. With everyone else once they are done talking she would delete the messages and start a new conversation but with Percy, she still has every text.

**When Percy has missing she cut her self;**

It started with dinner when she accidentally cut her leg and she thought about the pain rather than Percy. So she kept doing it but on purposes until they found Percy.

**She feels like Thalia abandoned her;**

She knows that not the case but she cant help it. She would look at a photo of Her and Thalia then, for one moment, hate her for leaving. But she will always be like Annabeth big sister.

**She loves Hazel like her little sister;**

They got very close on the Argo II and Annabeth became protective of her after finding out about her past life. She would always go and get a milkshake with Hazel on a Saturday.

**She would like to be a teacher if she isn't an Architect;**

She would teach history because she loves helping the little kids at camp Greek and when their faces light up when they get something right. She just loves it.

**Her favourite god apart from her mom is Poseidon; **

Not because she is dating his son but because of the way he treats Percy. He goes and sees him once a week and sends him presents, Even gives him a fiver a week. He treats him like a parent should.


	3. Piper

**Piper Mclean:**

**She is epileptic;**

That's the reason people forgot Tristan McLean had a child, she could never go out in front of cameras. She was always epileptic so it was hard for her to be out with her father in case she had a fit because of the cameras.

**She can't speak Greek very well;**

She can speak French perfectly but even though she should be perfect in it, she struggles when speaking Greek.

**She get sword fighting lessons off Clarisse;**

She was always ashamed of how much she could do so she took up some extra lessons from Clarisse, who was happy to help because Piper reminded her of Selina.

**Thalia teases her by calling her 'Sister in-law';**

Thalia loves how Jason is Dating Piper but just to wind Piper up she would call her 'Sister in-law'. Secretly, Piper hoped that would be what she is to Thalia one day.

**She hates chocolate;**

She just hates the taste. Easy as. But it makes people getting gifts for her harder.

**She can play the flute;**

People find it funny because her name is Piper but that's the reason Piper learned how to play the flute, because of her name and that her Grampa Tom could play the flute.

**She is best friends with Reyna;**

She just bonded with Reyna a lot and they wold have a sleepover every Friday. They both loves chick flicks and they were best friends. As much as it freaked Jason out.

**She loves any song by Lana Del Rey;**

They may be depressing but she loves Lana Del Rey's voice.

**Jason will always braid her hair for her in the morning;**

She showed him how to do it when he walked in on her doing a braid one morning and he wanted to know hoe she does it. Now every morning he will wake up and either do some small braids, one big one or two each side of her.


	4. Nico

**This contains spoilers to House of** **Hades**

**Nico Di' Angelo (As suggested by 'Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt' p.s I love your name)**

**His favorite color is navy green;**

Bianca. He has her navy green hat and it helps him remember her so it soon became his favorite color.

**He thinks of Demeter like a grandma;**

**When he and his dad have a fight Demeter would come and offer him some ****cereal, while he ate it she would talk about how much of an ass Hades is and she would tell him funny stories about his dad to make him laugh.**

**Jason wasn't the first one to know he was gay, Bianca was;**

**When he was talking to Bianca about camp she asked him if he had a crush on Annabeth and he said no. Because he tells his sister everything he told her he likes Percy a bit and might be gay. She took it well and told him there was nothing to be ashamed of.**

**He loves peaches;**

**The ones that grow in his step-moms garden are amazing, he eats them everyday for breckfast.**

**He prefers a dagger over a sword;**

**A dagger feels better in his hands. Maybe because it was small and puny like him. He was better with a sword though so he used them insted.**

**He got karate lessons from Piper;**

**He was always embarrassed about how puny he was. He saw Piper kicking Jason's butt at karate one day and asked for lessons. He isn't the best but he knows a few moves.  
**

**He bought him self a cat;**

**He doesn't know what bread it is just that its fluffy and black. So he bought it...**

**He has an obsession with the Harry Potter series;**

**He likes reading and his sister read the Harry Potter series so he did and loved them form the start so he may have one or two wands around the underworld...**


End file.
